The Snow White Princess Is
by JYAS
Summary: Based on the Vocaloid song. Miku may have been blessed with good looks, but that was where her luck ran out. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. **

* * *

><p>She was Hatsune Miku. With long, shining teal hair, sparkling teal eyes, a slender and pale frame, and a bright smile, she was the definition of pretty. Most would assume that this made her popular. But not Miku, oh not <em>Miku<em>. It wasn't her personality; it wasn't her fault at all. Yet the fact remained that she was not exactly well liked.

* * *

><p>Kagamine Len : blond hair, bright turquoise eyes, a smile to die for, and otherwise beautiful. It was he who was standing in front of the lockers with a soft smirk on his face as Miku stepped back and stretched her arms.<p>

"There, it's done," she said with the smallest hint of a smile. Her handiwork was his perfectly tied yellow tie. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect. Thank you," his smile widened, "the fairest of them all."

Miku was quite aware of the glares she was getting. 'The fairest of them all' was the nickname Len had given her some time back. "Well, anyway, class is about to start, so don't be late, okay?" She gave him a light peck on the cheek. If frowns could lower the temperature of a room, then the school hallway would just be hitting absolute zero about now. Len waved lightly to her as she left.

* * *

><p>At lunch, I found myself joined by someone unexpected. "Hello, Miku," said Kagamine Rin, seeming unbothered that she had left off the honorific on my name. Her mouth was smiling widely as she took out her bento box.<p>

"Hey, I have some extra food here. Mind helping me out with it?" she asked sweetly. It was an odd request from someone who I had never really talked to, but I said 'sure' anyway. "Thanks, you're a life-saver." She held up a spoonful of rice. I ate it, and immediately felt something hot spread through my mouth and throat.

Rin smiled again. "A real life-saver, Miku, though it's clearly not your own life your saving. Hope you enjoy the extra Tabasco sauce I added, just for you!" It was the most malicious smile I had ever seen. A true witch.

After I had gulped down my entire water bottle and had a 5 minute drink from the drinking fountain (across campus), I felt a little queasy. I wasn't sure if it was from drinking too much or from Rin's cursed rice. Probably both.

I was walking home that day when I was joined by two seniors: Luka and Meiko. They had never talked to me before, so I was a little suspicious, but Luka, with her head stuck in a book, didn't look threatening at all, and Meiko seemed rowdy but well-meaning enough.

"Wow, Miku, I saw you run down the hallway during lunch break today. Did something happen?" asked Luka politely. I told her about the rice incident.

"That's awful," said Meiko, frowning. I told her that my tongue still felt a little tingly. "Here," she offered me her water bottle, "you can have my water bottle, since you already drank your own. Don't worry, I haven't touched it yet; I take a second bottle every day just in case." I smiled a little and thanked her, taking the bottle and swallowing a large gulp. That's funny, the Tabasco sauce must have done something to my tongue, because the water tasted weird.

I found out that it wasn't water the next morning, when my head felt horrible. Considering my memories of the last few hours of yesterday were fuzzy, I could only conclude that it was actually a bottle of some sort of alcohol that Meiko had somehow managed to procure to give me. How typical. And recalling Luka's behavior, she probably was in on it, too.

As I sighed into the cold morning air, I thought about what to do. I knew about how everyone hated me, but I couldn't really do anything about it. It wasn't like I was rude to them; most of the people who had it in for me were fans of Len and had never even spoken to me before. Was I supposed to treat every person as my enemy and every act of kindness as a trap? But what would life be if I did that...?

"Good morning, the fairest of them all," greeted Len as I opened my locker. I gave him a weak smile.

"Do you have to call me that?" I asked with a hint of exasperation. I could see his slightly frowning face from my mirror.

"Why do you want me not to?" he shot back, a smirk growing on his face again. I rolled my eyes.

"Because all of your fangirls have it in for me," I explained as if he didn't know it already. He shrugged.

"I doubt that not calling you that nickname would stop them, since they're lunatics. If you want, I could tell them to leave you alone."

"If you did that, then that'd only make them angrier," I sighed. Len was really my only friend at this school, and I didn't want to lose him because of pressure from his fans. I should be able to associate with whoever I want, and doing anything otherwise would be like giving up.

But isn't all of this - piercing hatred and thorny glares - so melodramatic? Len and I are just good friends, and my good looks aren't up to me. I don't even brush my hair, and I don't use anything special on my skin, but Len still says that it looks good... how is this my fault?

As I walk down the hallway towards my class, someone with short green hair trips me, and I start falling... I see a young blond boy with one eye covered, and I reach out for him to save me. It feels like everything is happening in slow motion because I am thinking that I am falling and I can see him let me fall and I am watching the ground meet my face, but my arms won't save me as I crash head-first. I hear Len's voice yell, "Miku!" but I can't see anything but black.

As I am unconscious, I recall a fairy tale I heard when I was younger. It was about a beautiful girl, who was hated by her stepmother because she was beautiful, and a magic mirror kept saying that she was the most beautiful in all the land. What a sad story that was... and why did I imagine Rin's face at that moment?

Ah...I can't wake up. It's really weird. Who was that girl that tripped me? Probably another one of Len's jealous admirers. What if I never wake up? ...If I really am like Snow White like in the story, I wish that the prince would hurry up and kiss me already. I don't know who this prince guy is, and I could care less about falling in love, but the 'happily ever after' would be nice right about now.

I'm sure that I'm in the nurse's office by now. Is it overly romantic for me to want him to save me out of this white coffin? But I like living, even if I only have one friend and I'm generally hated and my head will hurt like crazy when I wake up. That one friend is all I need and I'd _really_ like to wake up soon.

I'm pretty bored, sitting here with nothing to do in the never-ending sea of black. So, my prince if you wouldn't mind just climbing up the stairs and _opening the door_, you'll find me _right here_, ready to woken up by your kiss. Is the voice of my heart reaching you at all? No matter how much I pray...

Please, before I disappear completely...

* * *

><p>My eyes flutter open and I am in a bed within the nurse's office. Len in sitting in a chair nearby, while an unfamiliar blue-haired boy is standing beside my bed. "Hey, you're awake," he says with a smile. I blink, and Len doesn't stir at all. Looks like he fell asleep.<p>

"Who are you?" I ask the blue-haired boy.

"I'm Kaito Shion, a senior here. The nurse wasn't here when I came in, and as I was getting a band aid, Kagamine-kun came in with you, saying that you had hit your head... I couldn't sit here and do nothing." I blinked again, unsure of what to say. I could still remember my dream, and according to that metaphor, wouldn't this senior be my prince? "You're Hatsune-san, right? A sophomore?"

"Yeah. You didn't do something like kiss me in my sleep, did you?" I asked, not meaning to sound so confrontational. Only naturally, the boy blushed.

"N-no, why would you think that?" he stuttered, obviously telling the truth.

"No reason, prince charming," I said with a smile.

"Prince charming?"

"Anyway, I better get to class. Besides, Len has already missed a lot of class for me, hasn't he? What time is it?"

"...Oh, um, school ended a few hours ago, actually. Kagamine-kun didn't miss any class, since I said I'd watch you."

"Thank you. I think I'll take this guy home then." I smiled in Len's direction before going over to him and poking his cheek. "Hey, sleepy head." He blinked. I came up with an idea. "Oh, hey, prince charming?"

"Yes?" he answered, apparently already used to the nickname.

"Would you like to get something to eat? I want to treat you to something, since you took care of me and all."

"If it's ice cream, I can't refuse."

"You'll treat me, too, right?" asked Len, suddenly very awake.

"No," I pouted, "You'll have to treat yourself."

"But I waited here for you, and everything! I could have been at home playing video games or writing songs or something!"

"I'm just joking, silly, of course I'll treat you. And you got a very nice nap, so don't complain. Ready to go, prince charming?"

"Sure, thanks, Hatsune-san."

"You can just call me Miku."

* * *

><p><strong>Do they get together? I don't know; I'll leave that up to your imagination. But as soon as I listened to this song, I just <em>knew<em> I had to write a fanfic for it, so here it is. The lyrics were just so perfect. Anyway, hope you liked it, and please comment if you did!**


End file.
